1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium and, more particularly, to a method of inputting print data to a hot folder provided by an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is available a method for inputting a print job to an image forming apparatus by using a hot folder. A hot folder associates print settings, which indicate with what settings input print data is printed, with an image forming apparatus which executes printing.
The user of a hot folder issues a print job to an image forming apparatus by inputting print data to the hot folder. The hot folder to which the print data is input transmits the print job with print settings to a corresponding image forming apparatus. As the number of corresponding image forming apparatuses and the number of print settings increase, the number of hot folders increases. This makes it difficult to select a hot folder for desired printing from such hot folders.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-257157 discloses a system which inputs not only print data but also print settings to a hot folder and executes printing if the print settings are the same as those set in the hot folder. In this case, if print settings different from those set in a hot folder as an input destination and print data are input to the hot folder, the input data is automatically moved to a hot folder having the same print settings as the input print settings and executed.
With the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-257157, even if the user inputs print data to a hot folder with different print settings, it is possible to process the print data by moving it to a hot folder, other than the input destination, which is capable of processing the print data, without performing re-inputting operation for the data. In this method, however, since print data is automatically moved, if there are a plurality of hot folder candidates that are movement destinations or the user wants to cancel movement, he/she cannot control such an operation. In addition, the user cannot know the settings or statues of hot folders, and hence cannot select a proper hot folder.